tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Venkatapur
Venkatapur, or the 'Kingdom of Venkatapur, '''is a federation of various smaller petty states in the vicinity of the Puinalu River, where the capital, Bodhinagar, is located. It is bordered by Canavar to the northwest, the Gulf of the Beast to the south, and Lynsk to the southeast. Fishing and trading make up the backbone of the Venkatapuri economy. The Venkatapuri Kingdom is itself a trading partner of the larger Gensokyo, and it is closely aligned with Chaos Undivided and the South-Western Co-Prosperity Sphere. Etymology The name ''Venkatapur comes from the now-extinct Kertanagara language, originally spoken by the Temasek clan. Venkata is Kertanagari for "lotus", and pur is Kertanagari for "home" or "country". Thus, Venkatapur roughly translates to "the country of the lotus", in reference to the abundance of colorful flowers found near the Puinalu river. History The history of Venkatapur begins with the arrival of the nomadic tribe of Temasek to the estuary of the Puinalu river. Decades after establishing settlements there, the Temasek fragmented into various smaller clans, each vying for control of the river. The small but influental Lanfang clan ultimately came out on top of these power struggles. Prince Esen (the Lotus King) of the Lanfang unified the tribes of the Puinalu, and became the first king of the Venkatapuri state, with his capital situated in what is now today's Bodhinagar. However, after a succession crisis following the murder of Esen's son, Venkatapur was again torn apart from within, with many of its historical artifacts and buildings being desecrated, destroyed, or looted. 80,000 civilians lost their lives during the conflict. During this period, many foreigners sought to establish their influence over the fragile Venkatapuri kingdom. Among the most successful were the missionaries, who introduced the belief of Chaos throughout the realm. Today, most Venkatapuri citizens practice a syncretic form of Chaos, by simultaneously maintaining elements from their ancestral Darmachakri religion. Almost every warring faction in the former Venkatapur was backed by at least one foreign power, each one trying to expand their sphere of influence in the decaying nation. The capital of Bodhinagar itself was essentially lawless, being ruled by the Chatrapati only in name. After a long interregnum, the Malvia-backed MIKV (Movement for the Independence of the Kingdom of Venkatapur) gradually grew in strength, deposing the previous Chatrapati and installing their own king, Koopers. Demographics Venkatapur is a fairly homogeneous nation, largely inhabited by the human descendants of the original Temaseki settlers. However, centuries of trade and foreign exploitation have led to the creation of a new social caste, consisting of Venkatapuris of mixed descent. Today, most Venkatapuris speak Lopburi, a branch of the Kertanagara language. Government As a whole, Venkatapur is an absolute monarchy, ruled by the Chatrapati, or the Grand King. However, Venkatapur is a federation of various provinces, each being a former warring state. Each province of Venkatapur is under the rule of a feudal lord, but the Chatrapati has the power to arrest or discharge any lord suspected of corruption or embezzlement. Each lord also has to send their taxes to the central government of Venkatapur and pledge his allegiance to the Chatrapati. Despite this, each region maintains a significant degree of autonomy. The only region not under the rule of a feudal lord is the capital city of Bodhinagar, which is instead directly administered by the Chatrapati himself. If the Chatrapati is ill, or not present, then the Prince Regent shall handle administration of the country. Venkatapur maintains cordial relations with many other countries in the world. Venkatapur is also a member of both Chaos Undivided and the South-Western Co-Prosperity Sphere. Venkatapur will remain neutral in the event of conflict between these two blocs. Flag The flag of Venkatapur consists of a light green triangle at the hoist and a light blue background, separated by a larger, white isoceles triangle which turns into a wave at the middle, forming a Y-shape. Inside the green triangle is a lotus, Venkatapur's national symbol. The lotus was also the symbol of the Temasek, and the symbol of Esen, the first king. The wave represents the flowing Puinalu River, which still serves as the lifeline to many Venkatapuri citizens to this day. The green color represents the lush grass of the land, and the blue represents the clean, bright water that can be found on the coast of Venkatapur. The white color of the Y-shaped wave represents purity - purity of the land, people, and faith. Category:Country